Mandatory Relaxation Group Activity
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: After a hard case, the team needs to relax before they get on each others nerves. DL MS
1. Chapter 1

**_I had an idea on this story. I wanted to write a CSI: New York fluff. So I set it up for them to need to relax after a stressful case. I hope you like it._**

* * *

Lindsay watched as the girl skated across the ice not caring about anything in the world, just only caring about having fun, and Lindsay let out a small sigh, as she put her hands in her pockets and turned only to slam into a hard body. "Easy, Montana," Danny teased, as he took a gentle hold of her arms to keep her from falling back. "You all right?" 

"Danny, you scared me," Lindsay said, as she looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was out talking a walk." He then shot a glance down at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to clear my head."

"That last case got to you a bit didn't it." He turned and rested his arms on the fence and watched the ice skaters. "It's not easy to process cases of child murders."

"No, it's not," a voice called out from behind them, and they turned around to face Stella and Mac. "But you have to learn to deal with it. You can't let it hold you back, or let it harm your work."

"Yeah, I know," Lindsay said, as she looked beyond Mac and Stella to see Hawkes and Flack coming up towards them. "Is this a group outing or what?"

"Sort of," Mac said, as he looked back to see Hawkes and Flack. "Glad you guys got my page."

"Yeah, got the page," Flack said, as he looked towards the ice rink with a curious look. "Mac what's this all about?"

"Mandatory relaxation group activity," Mac said, as he turned to face the group. "The last case put us all our each other nerves and toes. We need to work as a team or we aren't going to last very much longer."

"Okay, but who choose ice skating?"

"I did," Stella said, as she looked over at the Detective. "It's a very cheap and active activity. Plus you get a lot of fresh air."

"Sounds like fun. Plus we can check people." He and Hawkes then headed off to get their skates. "Sounds like great fun."

"You guys coming?" Stella asked Danny and Lindsay, as she and Mac started after them.

"Yeah," Danny said, as he put a hand on Lindsay's arm, ushering her towards the ice rink. "It'll be fun."

"I don't skate," Lindsay whispered to him, only to get a small smirk from him. "I did when I was a child, but I haven't for a while."

"Oh, it's not that hard. Trust me, we won't laugh if you fall."

"Oh, like I believe that." They got their skates and quickly changed into them. They then watched as the others took to the ice. "Oh, that's not fair." They watched as Flack and Hawkes took off in a race around the rink. "I think I'll just stay here."

"No, you're not. Come on." Danny took up her hands and led her to the ice. "Come on, I promise I won't let you fall."

"Come on, slow poke," Flack said, as he zipped by them, only to slam into Mac and they both fell down in a heap on the ice. "Sorry, Mac."

"Nice," Danny said, as he grabbed onto Lindsay, as she lost her balance and started to go down. "Easy."

"Flack took down Mac," Lindsay said, with a giggle, as she grabbed onto Danny's arm as she tried to get up. "Now that was funny."

"Flack, you have got to watch where you are going," Mac grumbled, as he got to his feet, and the young man struggled to his feet. Stella skated over to Mac's side and grabbed onto his arm when she would have fallen. "Not you too."

"Sorry, Mac," Stella said, as she took off skating again, with a coy smile on her face.

"She did that on purpose," Lindsay said, as she reached out a hand to balance herself, only to have Hawkes come up and snag her elbow. "Hey!" Danny smirked, as he skated up after them. "I'm so going to hurt you both."

"Ah, come on Lindsay, it's not that hard to do," Flack said, as he came up beside them. "Any body can skate."

"And yet you ran into Mac," Lindsay pointed out, as she struggled to stay up right, as Hawkes pulled her along the ice. "I just haven't skated since I was little."

"We promise that we won't allow you to get hurt, Linds," Hawkes said, as he reached out for her other hand. "You have to trust us."

A small smile crossed Lindsay's face, as she looked around to see that Stella and Mac were skating on the other side of the rink. "Okay. But you hurt me, you're buying me lunch."

"Deal," Hawkes replied, as he began to skate, and pulled Lindsay along behind him. "Just relax, and have fun. This is supposed to be fun, remember?"

"Right, relax." Lindsay shot him a smile, as she kept up with him only to stumble and he quickly move to catch her, as Flack came buzzing by. "What is he? A speed demon?"

"Looks like it." Hawkes helped her back to her feet and she shot him a smile. "You okay?"

"I will be."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought? Thanks Zippy**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Another chapter up. Thanks for all those who read and reviewed. Sorry for the confusion. This is a M/S and a D/L story._**

* * *

Stella skated up next to Mac and slid her arm into his. "They're having fun," she said to him. "I told you this would work."

"And you're always right," Mac replied, as he looked over at her. He quickly pulled her close as Flack came whizzing by them. "He's going to cause more trouble than any one of them."

"You can take him down."

"No, I'll let one of the others do it."

"Oh, how thoughtful." Stella then looked over to see that Hawkes was helping Lindsay skate with Danny not that far behind them. "They are learning how to be a team again, without trying to kill each other."

"Wasn't that the whole point of this activity?"

"Yeah, but it's good to see them all smiling and enjoying each others company."

Just then Danny turned and skated up towards them. "Hey guys," he said, as he skated up next to them. "You guys having fun?"

"Yeah, we are," Stella answered, as she reached out to grab onto his arm when she would have fallen. "Just skating. How's Lindsay's doing?"

"Good, for someone who hasn't skated since she was little."

"She lived in Montana. How did she not skate?"

"I don't know." Danny shrugged and quickly moved to the side to avoid coming in contact with Flack. "Not this time, buddy."

"Oh, come on," Flack said, as he slid up next to them. "A couple of laps around the rink? It'll be fun."

"How would that be fun?" Danny asked him, as he skated away from him, keeping an eye out for the other skaters. "That sounds like work, like a race."

"It's a race," Hawkes said, as he and Lindsay came up next to them. "Flack has 'roadrunner' DNA in him when he gets on the ice."

That got a smile on the CSIs' faces and a frown on the young detective's. "That's not funny, I resent that. I'm hurt."

"No, Flack, you're not," Danny said, as he skated over to Hawkes and Lindsay's sides. "You're just playing hurt so that one of us will fall so that we'll race you." Hawkes looked up at Danny as he mouthed 'I got her' as he took up a hold of Lindsay's elbows from behind. "And I don't want to race you, but I'm sure that either Mac or Hawkes will, or if you're even lucky, maybe Stella will."

"No I will not," Stella replied, as she looked at them. "I'm not that kind of skater."

"You guys are slow pokes," Flack said, as he took off in a huff, causing the CSIs to laugh.

"Poor Flack," Lindsay said, as Danny quickly turned around so that he was beside her. "All he wanted was a race, can't you guys give him that."

Hawkes came up beside Danny and leaned up against him. "Not really," he began as he looked up at her. "Because he wouldn't just want one race. He would want one, than two, than...you get the picture."

"Yeah, but he's athletic, you can't hold that against him." She stumbled and would have gone down, if she hadn't grabbed onto Danny's arm. He quickly slid an arm around her waist and helped her back onto her feet. "Thanks. I know, I grew up in Montana and should know how to skate. But I never really liked ice skating."

"Would that be because you fall down a lot?" Flack asked, as he came back up to their sides. "Or cause of another reason?"

Danny felt Lindsay stiffen up at Flack's comment in his hold. "Hey, Flack, ease up," he said, as he looked over at the detective. "If you really want to race, I'll race you."

"Nah, you're not that quick on the ice," Flack said, as he looked over at Hawkes. "You on the other hand, are worthy challenge."

Hawkes shot him a smile. "Okay, come on, bring it," he said, as he started to skate back, as he shot the others a smile. "See if you can skate, detective."

"Oh, I can skate." Flack then took off after Hawkes, carefully dodging the other skaters in the processes. "Get back here. They have to tell us when to go."

"And they act like children," Lindsay muttered, causing Stella and Mac to chuckle as they came to a stop next to her and Danny. "Talk about regressing to a younger age."

"Fresh air does that," Stella said, as the two came back up to them, only to come to a stop in front of them. "You need something?"

"Yeah, we need for you to time us," Flack said, as he looked over at Hawkes. "Wouldn't be a race any other way."

"Of course," Mac said, as he looked down at his watch. "On your mark, get ready, set go." They then took off. "Amateurs."

"Amateurs?" Stella asked, as she turned to look at him. "Maybe you'll race Flack next?"

"Not a chance," he replied, as he took up Stella's hand. "Come on. No more talking, just skating." They then took off to skate, leaving Danny and Lindsay alone.

"Aw, they're cute," Lindsay said, as she watched them skate off, and she then turned her attention back to Danny who was watching Hawkes and Flack heading towards them. "Danny?" He turned in a blink of an eye, and wrapped his arms around her, as the two whizzed by them. "Holy, cow. They are going to get someone killed out here."

Danny chuckled, as he looked down at her. "Yeah, they don't tend to look out for people when they get into their sports mood," he muttered, as he gazed down into her eyes as he took up her hands. "Come on, we came here to skate, so that's what we're going to do, and I promise you, I won't let you fall."

"I know." They then started to skate and she kept a careful eye out for the duo. "Let's just hope they don't do anything stupid."

"Oh, you know they will."

"Yeah, I know." She shot him a smile, as they continued along on the ice.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another new chapter. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.**

* * *

"See skating isn't that bad," Danny said to Lindsay as they went along, only to have Danny notice that she was staring at a pair of little girls in front of her. "Linds?" She stumbled and fell back into him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied, as she brushed her hair out of her face and looked around. "I think I'm going to sit down for a bit, my feet hurt."

"Okay." Danny helped her over to where you could sit down and she sat down. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Messer, I'm fine," she replied, as she looked up, only to spot Flack and Hawkes skating towards them. "But you won't be if you're standing there in two seconds."

"Why?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder and quickly moved to beside her. Flack, with the intention of taking Danny down, missed him, and fell to the ice. "Nice one, Flack. Skate much?"

"You're going down, Messer," Flack said, as he looked up at him and growled. "You did that one purpose, Monroe."

"I did not," Lindsay said, as she bit back a smile. "I just warned my partner that you were coming. Commend courtesy, that's all."

"Sure, it is," Flack muttered, as he got to his feet and brushed his clothes out. "Now Monroe, are you going to race me?"

"Not on your life," Lindsay replied, as she looked up at him. "I'm not that good on skates."

"Hmm, you grew up in Montana, surrounded by snow, you should know how to skate."

"But I don't really know how to skate." Lindsay then looked up to see Stella and Mac making their way up behind them. Hawkes shot them a smile, as Mac came up behind Flack and gave him a slight push. The young detective went forward but this time caught himself so that he didn't end up on the ice. "Okay, who shoved me?"

"That would have been him?" Danny replied, as he got to his feet and pointed to Mac.

"So Mac, taking me up on my challenge?" Flack asked, as he turned to face him. "Little race around the rink?"

"No, but I will play you one on one some time," Mac said, as he looked over at him. "Then you'll be more on my level."

"Ha." Flack said, as he turned to face Hawkes. "We still have to finish our race."

"Of course we do," Hawkes muttered.

"I'll be back," Danny whispered to Lindsay, as he took off to go up behind Flack and gave him a not so gentle shove. "Come on, tough guy. You grew up around here. So you're quick on your feet."

"Ah, so you're going to race me."

"No, didn't really say that." Danny said, as he skated around Flack, making him turn sharply to keep his eyes on the CSI. Soon he was getting dizzy and he fell. "Just was wondering how balanced you were Flack, and it turns out not that well." He reached out his hand and helped him up. "But you'll get better."

"I'll take you up on the one on one game along with Mac," Flack said, as he looked over at him. "All you guys think alike."

"And that's a bad thing?" Stella asked, as she came up to his side and took up his arm. "Come on, speed demon. Skate with us for a while. We need to talk about the new case."

"Okay." Flack then skated off with Stella and Mac.

"Wow, I didn't think that would work," Danny said, as he watched them skate off. "Thought he would for sure, drag you in another race, Hawkes." He shot a glance over at Hawkes to see a wave of relief rush over his face. "You all right?"

"A bit tired, but I'll be okay," he replied, as he skated over to Danny's side, as he went back over to Lindsay's. "So how ya doing, Linds?"

"I forgot why I hated skating," she muttered, as she looked up at them. "My feet are killing me."

That got both of them to laugh, as they moved to sit down next to her. "So what is the next new case."

"Oh, nothing new has come up really," Hawkes replied, as he watched as Flack took off away from Stella and Mac. "And he just realized that."

"So Stella just pulled him away for what reason?"

"To get him to stop picking on us. See Flack is very competitive. And well so are we, but we are supposed to be having fun today."

"So that was her way of telling him not to be so competitive."

"Probably." Flack came to a stop in front of them. "Hey, Flack, how ya been?"

"Oh, very funny," Flack answered, as he looked over at where Stella and Mac where. "You guys got me in trouble."

"Well," Lindsay began, as she looked up at him, as she blew across her fingers. "That's what we do. We tend to get people in trouble."

"Ha, ha, ha." Flack crossed his arms his chest, and glared at them. "Don't worry, I'll get you guys back.

"Like how? Lock us up?"

"I just might." The CSIs exchanged looks then broke out into laughter. "Oh, don't worry, I'll get you all."

"Yes, You're evilness," Danny said, as he looked up at him. "We know you will. It's to you natural. Something bad happens to you, so of course you have to do something bad back."

"So Lindsay, you ready to get back to skating?" Hawkes asked her, as he turned to face her.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she replied, as she got to her feet and took up his hand. "Danny you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," he responded, as he got up and joined them on the ice. "Won't want to miss this for the world." They then took off skating, keeping a careful eye out for Flack.

"So what do you think he's going to do?" Lindsay asked, as soon as they were far enough away from him.

"We have no idea," Hawkes replied, as he turned so that he was facing them. "But I'm sure it's not going to be pretty."

"Probably not." Lindsay looked over to see Stella and Mac watching them and they both smiled. "But it was worth seeing him get pulled into skating with Mac and Stella."

"Yeah, it was," Danny said, as a body slammed into him from behind and he crashed froward. Lindsay slammed into Hawkes and he turned so that they didn't fall to the ground. "What the heck?"

"Danny?" Lindsay asked, as she looked up from Hawkes' chest, to see that he was slowly getting up from the ice. A small child, about seven, had collided with him. "We better help."

"Yeah," Hawkes replied, as they skated over to Danny's side. Hawkes went over to the child's side while Lindsay went over to Danny's. "Hey, you okay?" he asked the child, causing the little boy to quickly look up at him. "It's okay. I'm a doctor."

"I'm sorry," the boy said, as he looked up at Danny. "I didn't mean to hit him and knock you guys down."

"It's okay, he'll be fine," Hawkes replied, as he quickly checked the boy over. "You feel okay?"

"Yeah," the boy answered, as he looked up at him. "Are you sure you're a doctor?"

"Yeah, kid, he's a doctor," Danny replied, as he slowly sat up with Lindsay's help. "Maybe ice skating wasn't the right choice for us."

"You guys okay?" Mac asked, as he, Stella, Flack, and a woman came up to their sides.

"I've been better," Danny replied, as he put a hand on the back of his head. "I think I hit my head."

"I'm sorry," the boy replied.

"What happened?" Flack asked, as he looked down at the sight in front of him.

"We were skating, and I was taken down, by young..."

"Zachary," the boy added, as he looked down at his mittens in shame.

"By young Zachary."

"You were taken down."

"Yeah, and you fell on your own, Flack," Hawkes pointed out, causing him to shut up. "But young Zachary is okay. Danny on the other hand, might need a few aspirin and an ice pack."

"I'm sitting on ice, Hawkes. I don't think I'm going to need an ice pack, what I need is to get off the ice."

"Right," both Hawkes and Lindsay replied, as they quickly went to help him up. Hawkes quickly helped young Zachary to his feet.

"Okay, young man, you having fun skating?" Mac asked Zachary, as Danny brushed off the ice and snow off his pants. Lindsay put a hand on his arm to keep his balance.

"Yes, sir," Zachary replied, as he looked up at them. "Are you guys cops or something?"

"Why would you ask that?" Flack asked, as he shifted on his skates and lost his balance and would have fallen if Hawkes hadn't caught his arm. "Thanks."

"He's got a badge, so does she, and she, and he, he," Zach answered, as he pointed to the badges at their belts. "They say NYPD. That means cop, silly."

"Zachary," the woman hissed, as she came up and put her hands on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, he's obsessed with cops."

"And to think he knocked one down," Flack said, as he looked over at Danny. "Good, job, Zachary. I give you credit."

"Thanks, I think," Zachary said, as he looked up at Flack. He then looked over at Danny. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be okay," Danny said, with a smile. "I've had worse."

"Cool." His eyes got wider with the mention of violence.

"Zachary, we gotta go pick up your sister from dance," his mom reminded him, and his smile faded. "Thanks for everything." Then they were gone.

"Nice kid," Stella pointed out, as they watched them go and she then turned her attention back to Danny. "Are you sure you're okay? You went down pretty hard."

"For the last time, I'm fine," Danny said, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I've taken harder falls than that before. I'm sure that I'll live. If not, you'll see me in the morgue in the morning."

"That's not funny," Stella said, as she came up to his side and turned him around. "Come, we're going to skate." They then took off.

"Now, that's funny," Flack said.

"Flack, grow up," Lindsay said, as she rubbed her elbow that she had hit when she had helped Danny sit up. "Go skate. You need to burn off all the extra energy."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, as he did as he had been told.

"Wow, he did as he was told," Hawkes said, as came up next to her. "You all right?"

"Why you ask?" she asked, as she looked up at him.

"You're rubbing your elbow."

"Oh, I hit it when I helped Danny up. Nothing big. You're too observant for your own good, Hawkes."

"I don't think I've ever been told that before."

Just then a pair of hands settled on their shoulders and they turned their heads to see Mac's face. "Come on you two," he said. "We came here to skate. Not stand on the ice and talk, but skate."

"Yes, sir," Lindsay said, as he took of in front of them. "Come on, don't want him to get angry and have to hold our hands."

"No, we don't want that," Hawkes replied, as he took a hold of her arm and gently pulled her along. "Come on slow poke."

"Oh, don't you start."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks, Zippy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter posted. Sorry for the delay, had a touch of a head cold and the meds through me for a loop. Thanks for all who read and reviewed. **

* * *

"So you think Danny's okay?" Lindsay asked Hawkes, as they watched him take off away from Stella as Mac took his place.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine," Hawkes replied, as he looked over at her. "He's a tough kid."

"I heard that," a voice called out from behind them, and they turned to see Danny. He shot them both a smile "So how ya guys been?"

"We've been good, Danny," Hawkes said, as he turned so that he could face him. "I'm going go talk to a certain sulking detective that we all known and give you guys some time to talk." Then he was gone.

"That was nice of him," Lindsay said, as she turned to look at Danny and slipped. He quickly caught her arm and they both ended up on the ice. "Graceful, Messer, very graceful."

"Yeah, I know," Danny said, as he sat up and looked over at her. "You all right?"

"I'll be fine."

"You guys okay?" Mac asked, as he and Stella skated up to them.

"Yeah, Dad, we're fine," Danny replied, as he looked up at him. "Just had a little mishap. Seem neither of us can remember how to skate."

"Here let us help you up," Mac said, as he grabbed onto Danny's arm, while Stella helped Lindsay up. "You guys sure fall a lot."

"Thanks Dad." Danny wiped the snow off his pants and watched out of the corner of his eye as Lindsay did the same. "We're probably just getting tired. It's has been a few hours doing this. Most people don't skate for hours at a time. Can't we call it a day."

"No, we can't."

"So now what?" Danny and Lindsay looked over at them.

"You guys want to grab something to eat and go to a movie?" Stella asked, as she looked over at them. "Cause we're not letting you guys off that easy. We need you guys to be a team, and not want to kill each other. Flack still wants to kill you guys."

"He started it," Hawkes said, as he came up next to them. "It's all his fault."

"See, what I tell ya, they would always blame me," Flack said, as he put his arm around Hawkes' shoulder. "Blame me for what?"

The CSIs then brought out into laughter as they looked over at him. "Well that proves our theory, he always comes in at the wrong time in a conversation," Lindsay said to Danny, as she moved over to his side. "Do we really have to Stella?"

"Yes, you do," Stella said, as she looked over at Mac. "No group decision, only on where to eat and what movie."

"The what and what?" both Hawkes and Flack asked, as they turned to look at Mac and Stella.

"Our day isn't over yet," Danny replied, as he looked over at them. "We're going to dinner and a movie."

"Oh, good thing I don't have plans," Flack said, as he looked over at Mac. "And that crime doesn't happen in the city."

"We'll be contacted if that happens," Mac answered, as he looked over at them. "Plus we need this. We can't have us at each others throats."

"We're not at each others throats." Flack shifted his feet and looked around. "Well not anymore." He remember his outburst a few days before in the lab at Lindsay and Danny that had gotten both CSI very upset and Lindsay almost on the verge of tears.

"Well we still think we need a few more hours together for group bonding before you guys can go home."

"Oh, great," Flack said, as he looked around at the others. "Not that I don't like you guys and I, but I did have plans for the evening."

"Didn't we all," Hawkes muttered, causing Flack and Danny to smile. "But we're here now. We can't change the past, Flack, we can only change the future."

"Right, I'll remember that." Flack shifted on his skates and almost fell, if Danny and Hawkes didn't catch him. "Okay, can we have this conversation not on the ice."

"Sounds like a really good idea," Danny said, as he almost slipped again, under Flack's extra weight. "Cause I've already fallen enough times today."

"Okay, let's go," Mac said, as they took off to get off the ice.

"Thank god," Lindsay whispered, as they sat down to take off their skates. "Land." That got Danny to chuckle as he sat down next to her. "What?"

"You still haven't told me why you don't like to skate," he whispered, as they watched the others switch from their skates to their other shoes. Hawkes and Flack were chatting about a game of some sort and Mac and Stella were talking about something.

"I know," Lindsay replied, as she ducked her head to put on her shoes.

"Will you tell me?" Lindsay let out a soft sigh as she sat back up and looked over at him. "Okay, I don't want to know."

"I'll tell you, Messer, and but only you," she whispered, as she looked over at the others. "Just not here."

"Gotcha, I understand." Danny got to his feet and offered her his hand. "Come on, we got to go see what's the plan for the evening."

"Oh, joy, this shall be fun." Danny shot her a smirk and they returned their skates, before joining Mac and Stella's sides.

"Well, nice of you guys to join us," Mac said, as he shot them a smile. "How are your feet?"

"Sore," Lindsay said, as she looked over to see Hawkes and Flack still talking. "What are they talking about?"

"What's more important? A movie or a hockey game," Stella said, as she slid her hands into her pockets.

"Do you really have to ask?" Danny teased, only to get a glare from Stella. "Okay, not going to say another word."

"Good, you a smart boy," Stella said, as she shot a glance over at Hawkes and Flack. "You done yet?" They shot her a smile and held up a hand indicating that they needed another few minutes. "Boys. What can you do?"

"Not much," Lindsay said with a smile. "So what's the plan?"

"Don't know yet, but there will be a plan."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks Zippy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another new chapter. Hope ya'll like it. Thanks for all who read and reviewed. **

* * *

About ten minutes later, Stella went over to Hawkes and Flake's side. "Boy are they gonna get it," Danny said, as he moved up closer to Lindsay's side. "Stella doesn't like to be kept waiting." 

"No, she doesn't," Mac agreed, as Stella grabbed both gentlemen's arm and they turned to face her. "Yep, they're in trouble."

"Hope she goes gentle on them," Lindsay muttered, as they headed towards them. Stella shot them a smile. "Having fun?" Lindsay asked the boys, as they shuffled their feet, as Stella shot them a glare.

"So what did you guys choose?" Danny asked, as he shot a glance over at Hawkes and Flack. "Which is better? Movie or game?"

"We still were deciding when Miss Stella here came and interrupted our argument," Flack said, as he put his hands into the pockets of his over coat. "Which was not fair. It was fun argument."

"It was going on for twenty some minutes," Stella pointed out. "We were getting cold, and hungry."

"Well, we're sorry," Hawkes said, with a smile. "But we didn't choose."

"Oh, that helps." Stella then looked over at Mac. "Guess it's back to the lab for more work."

"Why doesn't that sound like the threat that it should be?" Danny asked Lindsay, as he leaned closer to her.

"Cause we've done some pretty cool stuff in the lab," Lindsay said, with a shrug. "I don't know. You tell me, Messer."

"So, Boss, what's the plan?" Danny asked, as he slid his hands into his pockets as he began to get cold.

"Well for starters, we grab some food or coffee or something to warm us up," Mac said, as he looked around. "Then we'll go from there."

"That sounds like a plan," Stella said, as they headed off down the path that lead to the street and where they had parked their cars. "Come on, guys."

"We're coming," they replied.

"This should be fun," Hawkes said to Danny and Lindsay as he joined their sides. "Nothing beats this."

"Oh, we can think of a few things that could beat this," Danny said, as he looked over at his fellow CSI.

"I'm sure you guys can." Hawkes muttered, as he looked around at the kids playing in the park. "Just a typical day in the park."

"Oh yeah, typical day in the dark." Danny shot a glance over to see that Lindsay was watching the kids playing. "Linds, you okay?"

Lindsay's head snapped up at Danny's question and she looked over at him with a fake smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied. "I'm just a little tired."

"No, kidding," Flack muttered, as he came up to their sides. "We could all for a nap right about now. My whole body hurts."

"That's what ya get for hitting the ice too many times," Hawkes pointed out.

"Well I didn't fall as many times as Messer did."

"True. But I think Danny had fun today."

"Oh, I did," Danny said, as he looked over at them. "Nothing makes your pride feel better than falling down a couple of times."

"It was great," Flack said, as he turned to face them. "Watching you fall down."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Oh, Messer, I'm not scared of you." Flack then slammed into Mac, who had stopped. "Oops, sorry, Mac. I didn't see you."

"Kinda hard to, since you were walking backwards, Detective, Flack," Mac said, as Flack turned around to face him and Stella. "We'll make you all a deal."

"A deal?" the CSIs asked as they looked at each other with a concerned look. "What kind of deal?"

"Dinner and a movie at Mac's place," Stella replied, as she looked over at them. "That way it's cheaper on all of us. Plus we don't have to worry about you'll killing each other."

"We won't kill each other," Flack said, as he looked over at other CSIs. "We've bonded. We're good friends now."

"You're not getting out of it, Flack, sorry," Mac said, as he looked over at the young Detective. "Dinners at six. You guys have time to go home, get a few movies you would like to watch, change if you want to, grab a favorite drink, chips, and meet up at my place at six. We'll call in for pizza."

"Sounds good," Flack said, as he shot the others a smile, as he headed off. "See you guys then." Then he was gone.

"So meeting up at your place then," Danny said, as he looked over at Mac. "Is that wise? We might make a huge mess. Destroy everything."

"You do and I'll be working your hides to pay for the stuff you broke," Mac replied, and Danny just smiled. "You guys better be going if you want to get home."

"Okay, Mac, we're off." They CSIs waved to them, as they took off. "So what are you guys bringing?"

"Food," Lindsay said, as she looked over at Danny, and that got Hawkes to chuckle, as he pulled his jacket tighter as a cold wind blew up against them. "And something to drink."

"Real smart, Linds." They got to the street and Hawkes waved as he took off heading for his place. "See ya later, Hawkes." Danny then turned his attention back to Lindsay. "So, you want to do now?"

"I was thinking of going home and changing. Then grabbing some food and going to Mac's place." She then turned her back into the wind as it blew again, this time blowing leaves up against their legs. "It sounds like a good enough plan."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't feel like going all the way home."

"So what are you going to do?" Lindsay asked, as she watched as Mac and Stella took off. "You can't go with Mac and Stella. They're gone all ready."

"Hmm..." Danny shot her a smile, as he looked around and clapped his hands together. "I guess that only leaves one person. I wonder who that could be."

"I wonder." Lindsay said with a smile, as she turned and headed down the street. She then paused and turned to face him. "Are you coming or not." Danny smiled, as he headed after her. "Don't think this is anything, Messer, because it's not."

"Wouldn't dare, Montana."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**

(More DL to come, I promise. And if any of you are interested there is a really neat fanfiction forum that if DL,it's called On the Dl, in causeanybody interested.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who read and reviewed. **

* * *

The trip back to Lindsay's apartment was a quiet one. Danny had noticed that Lindsay had been awfully quiet since they had left the part and once they had gotten back to her apartment. She had left him in the living room, while she had gone to change into different clothes. He ran his hands together in the somewhat chilly room and looked over the small collection of picture frames scattered around the furniture, while he waited for Lindsay. They were pictures of Lindsay and what he presumed were of her family and friends, back home in Montana. She looked very happy in them.

"Hey," Lindsay's voice called out from behind him, and he slightly jumped, causing her to jump, which got her to chuckle, as she came up to his side. "Easy there, Messer. I thought you New Yorkers, were though, and not easily scared."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to come up behind me," Danny countered, as he turned to face her, and smiled when he saw that she had changed into a pair of worn jeans and a worn sweatshirt. "That's what you're going to wear?"

"Danny Messer, you're not going to mess with me," Lindsay said, as she came up to stand in front of him. "Not now or later." She then turned to go, but he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. "Danny?"

"You said you would talk about what happened with the ice when we weren't around the others," he said, as he looked down at her, and she looked up at him, gently chewing on her bottom lip. "And last time I checked, the others aren't around."

"Yeah, I know," she whispered, as she started to pull back away from him, but he tightened his hold on her, so that she couldn't get away. "I'm not going to get out of this, am I?"

"No, Miss Montana, you are not. You got my attention. It's going to bug me for the longest time now."

"You really want to know. Fine I'll tell you. I almost died in a skating accident as child, and sent my best friend into a coma." Danny's smile quickly faded from his face and his eyes searched her face to see if she was pulling his leg, and he soon realized that she wasn't, and that she was telling him the truth. "We were skating on a pond outside our house. The ice broke, and we fell through. No body was around to hear our screams for help. We couldn't get out, because the ice was too frail on the edges to pull ourselves out. We almost died that day."

"Linds, I didn't know." Danny ran his hands up along her arms and felt her shiver. "That's why you don't skate."

"I haven't skated since that day. I've been terrified of the ice. Her parents blamed me of the accident. Saying that it was my fault that Kelsey was on the ice that day."

"I'm sorry, Linds. I shouldn't have pushed. If you didn't want to tell me, you shouldn't have told. It wasn't my place to know." Danny could feel her shaking under his hands. Remembering the memory had been hard for her. "That had to be hard for you."

Lindsay took a deep breath and looked up at him, before placing a hand on his chest. "I trust you enough, to be able to tell you the truth, Danny," she began, as she flexed her fingers on his chest. "And that means a lot to me."

"Me too. You trust me a lot more that you're letting on." He then lowered his head and gently kissed his head forehead. "Come on, Miss Montana. We should be getting ready go be heading to Mac's. They'll be worrying why we are late."

"We wouldn't want that." Lindsay slowly backed out of his arms with a coy smile and this time he let her go. "I'll be right back." Then she was gone.

----------------------- --------------------------------- ----------------------------

Mac had just cleaned up the last mess of his apartment when a knock came on his door. He quickly answered it to reveal a smiling Stella and a not so smiling Flack. "Ah, come on in," he said, as he opened the door for them both. "You're early."

"Yeah, well I thought I would come early and help you get ready," Stella said, as she looked around the apartment. "And Flack seemed to have the same idea."

"What can I say, like to be early as well," Flack called out, as he looked around the apartment. "So I take it that Messer and Monroe haven't showed up yet?"

"Not yet," Mac said as he looked over at Flack and then to Stella. "You guys did remember to bring stuff?"

Both looked down at their hands and their faces went read. "No," they muttered, and they began to dig for their cell phones. "We forgot."

"Well then you're both lucky that they're not here yet." Mac turned towards the kitchen with a smile.

----------------------- --------------------------------- ----------------------------

Danny's cell phone went off the same moment Lindsay's went off. "Hey, Flack, what's up," Danny said, as he heard Lindsay talked to Stella. "You kidding? You forgot. Oh, how thoughtful of you. So you want me to pick up something for you while on my way."

"Yeah, forgot to pick it up on my way and since you're not here yet, you can pick it up on your way," Flack said.

"Oh, how thoughtful," Danny said, as he watched as Lindsay came up to his side, as she flipped her phone closed. "Okay, I'll bring some stuff. See ya in a few." He then shut his phone and smiled at Lindsay. "Let me guess, the fair Stella did the same as Flack, and forgot to bring the stuff for the party?" She nodded. "Why do I think they might have done that on purpose?"

"Because they probably did," she replied, as she went over to grab her coat and purse. "Come on, Messer, before we're late. We have to stop and get the stuff for the party."

"Ah, right, who could forget." He joined Lindsay at the door, and they took off out the door. "Let's do this. And let's hope that we don't forget to get the things. If we do, I'm sure that they'll have our necks for sure."

"I'm sure they will."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.**

* * *

Mac shot a glance over at Stella and Flack. "You both are horrible," he said to them. "Making Danny _and _Lindsay bring your stuff."

Stella shot Mac a smile as she came up to his side, as Flack answered a phone call. "Mac, you and I both know that they'll come together," she whispered. "You've seen them together for a very long time. We're just helping them along." Mac shot her a look and she smiled, as she leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, don't you dare give me that look. You've done the same thing with me."

"Yeah, but that was different," he replied, as she moved away. "That was you."

-------------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------------

Hawkes looked up in shock to see Danny and Lindsay heading his way. "Hey guys," he called out to them, as they joined his side at the street. "Didn't expect to see you guys here."

"Oh, it was planned," Danny said, as he shifted his package, and looked over at Lindsay. "By the infamous Stella and Flack."

"Ah." Hawkes then reached out and saved one of the bottles that fell from Lindsay's packages. "Why don't I help?'

"Thank you," Lindsay muttered, as she looked over at him. "Where is your stuff?"

"Um, I forgot it." Hawkes quickly ducked his head in shame. "I know. I'm horrible."

"Lucky for you we bought enough stuff for everybody and their dates," Danny said, as he patted his fellow CSI. "So don't feel bad. This way, we don't have to go out at all."

"Ah, you thought ahead," Hawkes pointed out.

"Yep. We're smarter than your average CSI," Danny said, as he shot Lindsay a smirk.

"Ha, very funny Messer," she replied, as they started to walk down the street.

"So are we going to walk the thirty some blocks to Mac's apartment?" Hawkes asked out of the blue. "Even though that sounds fun, but it looks like rain." Lindsay looked up at the mention of rain and the sky opened up at the exact moment to open up and downpour.

"Hawkes you had to say that?" Danny muttered, as they quickly hailed a cab and dashed inside the cab. "Everybody okay?"

"Soaked but fine," Lindsay muttered from the other side of Hawkes, as she shook out her hair. Hawkes gave the driver Mac's address and they soon were off. "Nice going on the weather Hawkes."

"Yeah, I know, it was my fault," he muttered, as he looked over at his drenched fellow CSIs and chuckled. "I'm really sorry guys."

"Don't worry, Sheldon, you'll get yours," Lindsay whispered, as she put her package in his lap. "Trust me, you'll get yours."

"I think she means it too," Danny said, as he looked over at Hawkes. "Montana girls probably hold grudges longer than New York ones do."

"Oh, great," Hawkes said, as he looked over at his fellow CSI, as she shiver. "This is just great. "We were supposed to not be on each other's nerves, and I ended up on Lindsay's. Great. Stella's gonna kill me."

"She's not gonna kill ya," Danny replied, as he looked over at his friend. "Not very soon. I promise you that."

That got Hawkes to softly chuckle as the cab pulled up in front of Mac's apartment building. "Were are here. Well we'll see if she'll kill me now or later."

"She won't kill you," Lindsay whispered, as they paid the cab driver and got out. "We still need you to work with."

"You're talking to me?" Hawkes teased as he looked over at her. She shot him a small smile, as she moved over to Danny's side to get out of most of the rain. "Ah, how nice of you."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll figure out a way to make you pay for making it rain."

"How could I possible make it rain?" Hawkes said, as they headed for the door, only to watch as a young girl ran through the puddles. "I'm not going to argue. The rain is a good thing."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Lindsay said, as she shivered again, and Danny wrapped an arm gently around her. "Thanks. Come on, I'm sure they're waiting for their stuff."

"Oh, it's wet by now," Danny said, as they went up to the door and he hit the buzzer.

"Danny, it's liquid," Hawkes muttered, causing him to glare at him. "It's all ready wet.

Mac buzzed them in and they walked into the lobby. Their shoes squeaked on the lobby floor. "Thanks, Hawkes, I didn't know that." Danny shivered once they were inside. Some of the people they passed gave them strange glances as they waited for the elevator. "Think they never seen wet police before."

"Probably not," Lindsay said, as the elevator opened and they got into it. "Okay, let's just do this."

"Anxious to get home, Montana?"

"Grow up, Messer."

"Ah, on nerves again?" Hawkes asked, only to get glared at by both. "Okay, I probably deserved that one." They then rode up the rest of the elevator ride in silence.

-------------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------------

Stella was watching the rain falling through the window. "You wonder if they got caught in the rain?" she asked, as the doorbell rang.

"Yeah, they did," Flack answered, as he opened the door to reveal a very drenched Danny, Lindsay, and Hawkes. "Look, Mom, wet CSIs. Can we keep them?"

"Flack! That's not funny," Lindsay said, as she handed him his stuff and headed inside. "Stella, Mac."

"Oh, I see you guys got caught in the downpour," Stella said, as she looked at her fellow CSIs and cringed. "You guys all right."

"Yeah, we didn't drown or get electrocuted," Danny began, as they began to pull off their coats. "So I would say we did okay."

"And we didn't kill each other," Lindsay added, as she came out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. She handed one to Danny and Hawkes. "Which is a good thing."

"Very good," Hawkes said, as he took a sip. "Thanks Linds."

"Thanks, Linds," Danny mouthed over his cup, as she headed back into the kitchen for her cup. "We did okay. How did you guys end up?"

"My stuff wet?" Flack whined and turned to face them.

"Yeah, Flack it's raining. Go figure." Mac came up to them with towels. "Ah, Mac, let me guess, you don't want us to get your furniture wet." Mac nodded. "Gotcha. We'll go dry ourselves off."

"And we'll call for pizza." The three drenched CSIs took off to do just that.

"Sweet," Danny, Hawkes, and Lindsay headed down the hallway towards the bedroom to dry off. "Hmm, Mac's bedroom. Cozy."

"Messer, grow up!" Flack called out from the living room, causing Hawkes and Lindsay to gently chuckle, as they began to dry off the clothes to the best of their ability.

"Okay, this is not possible," Lindsay muttered, as she looked down at her jeans to see that they were soaked from the knees down. "How does he expect us to get dry?"

"We could throw you in the dryer," Danny teased as he shot a glance over at her.

"Yeah, that won't work." She quickly ducked her head and began to work on her hair. She was able to get it somewhat dry. She flipped it over her shoulders and looked up to see both CSIs staring at her. "What now?"

"Nothing," they replied, and went back to their clothes.

"Men," Lindsay muttered, as she went back to her clothes.

"You guys okay?" a voice called from the door causing Lindsay to jump forward and stumble into Hawkes. They looked over to see Mac at the doorway with a confused look on his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine, still wet, but fine," Danny replied, as he looked at his boss. "So how's that pizza coming?"

"It's coming, as soon, as you are dry."

"That'll be a while, Sir. Might be until spring." Mac frowned as he looked over at them. "We kinda did get soaked."

"I can see that," Mac replied, as he looked over at them. "I'll be back." He then turned and left the room.

Flack looked up as Mac entered the living room. "How are our drowned Lab Rats?" he teased, only to get slugged by Stella. "What?"

"That's what I was telling you about," she said. "Getting on their nerves."

"It was joke, Stella."

"Some joke," a voice came from the hallway, and they turned to see a very cold Lindsay. "Mac, you got any cold Medicine? I think Hawkes is getting a cold."

"Sick and wet CSIs never mix," Stella said, as she got to her feet and gently took a hold of Lindsay's arm. "Mac, you better get what ever you were getting fast. Or we're going to have some sick CSIs on our hands very fast."

"And we don't want that."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter up. Sorry for the delay. (I was sick) Thanks for all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

Mac came back into the room with NYPD sweats. "Ah, sweats," Flack said, as he took them from him. "Cool."

"They're not for you," Mac said, as he took them from him. "These are for the sick ones."

"Oh, right," Flack shot him a coy smile, as he took them from him, and headed for the back. "I'll give them to them. "Hopefully I won't get their lab rat germs."

"Very funny, Flack," Danny said, as he looked up as he entered the bedroom. "Whatcha got for us?" Flack shot him a smirk as he looked at the sight in front of him. All three CSIs were on Mac's bed watching the tv. Lindsay was cuddle in the middle of them all, with a blanket draped over them. Stella was watching them with a motherly look. "Flack?"

"Cozy? Aren't they?" Flack asked Stella as he went up to her side. "Kinda look like teenagers even."

"Flack," all three CSIs warned as they glared at him. "Don't even start with us. It was you who got us wet."

"Oh, don't blame it all on me, half of the blame lands on this lady as well." Flack then leaned up against the wall next to Stella. "She's the one who called Lindsay and told her to bring stuff. Remember?"

"Yeah, thanks Stella," Lindsay said, as she looked up at her, and then shivered. "So what ya bring for us, Flack."

"Clothes," he answered, as he held out the sweats to her. "A gift from Mac."

"He didn't," Stella muttered, as she peered at what Flack was holding. "Oh, yes he did. Oh, you guys are going to look so cute and matching."

"NYPD sweats," Messer jested, as he took them from Flack. "Oh, how cute. Just what I always wanted."

"You had to say that," Lindsay said, as she took a set and handed the remainder set to Hawkes. "Didn't you?"

"Yep." He then looked over at Flack and smirked. "What? You didn't get one?"

Flack shook his head. "Nope, didn't want to match you lab rats."

"Lab rats?" Stella asked, as she looked over at him. "Watch it, Flack. I work right alongside them."

"And she's not that far from you," Hawkes muttered, as he looked up at her. "And she's in striking distance. So I would move away from her if I was you."

"I'm not afraid of Stella, Hawkes," Flack said.

"You should be," the CSIs said, as they looked up at him. "You should be."

"Flack, out," Stella order. "They need to get out of their wet clothes and into these dry ones."

"I can't stay?"

"No. Get." Flack shot the Lab Rats a smirk before turning and leaving. "Okay, you guys change in here. Lindsay you can change in the bathroom." She then turned and headed for the door. "I'll be back to get your wet clothes."

"Yes, mom," they replied, as they got out of the bed slowly. Lindsay got tangled in the blanket and stumbled back onto the bed.

"You okay?" Danny asked her, as he gently helped her out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Messer," she said, as she looked up at him. "Don't worry your lab rat head about it. I'll be back." She then took her pile of borrowed clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"My lab rat head?" Danny asked Hawkes as he turned to face him. "Since when are we lab rats?"

"Oh, since Flack called us that," Hawkes replied, as they quickly changed out of their wet clothes into the clothing that Mac had given them. "So we going to get Flack back for the new nickname?"

"You betcha. I don't even think Stella liked being called a Lab Rat." Both CSIs were dressed in loose navy blue sweats that had NYPD down the side and white tshirts with NYPD across the front. "Why do I feel like I'm back in the academy again?"

"Cause you look like it," Lindsay's voice came from the door, and they both looked up to see her dress the same way as them. "And oddly enough, so do I." She then smiled, as she came into the room. "Do I pass inspection, guys?"

"Yeah," Hawkes replied for the both of them. "You look like you're from the academy as well, Linds."

"Well, I'll take that as a complement, Hawkes." She then looked around. "So what we do now?" She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Okay, I hate being sick."

Both Danny and Hawkes chuckled. "Yeap, and you're one of those who hate being sick," Danny said, as he went up to her side, took her arm, and steered her back towards the bed. "Come on lab rat. Back to bed."

"I'm gonna shoot Flack for calling me a lab rat." She looked over at Hawkes and Danny as they began to argue over which movie to watch next. "Guys no fighting. Or you'll both end up like Flack."

"What in the morgue as well?" Stella asked, as she came in with a tray of soup for them all. "On the bed all of you."

"Yes, Ma'am." They all hopped up on the bed and returned to their previous positions.

"We made soup for our sick lab rats."

"Stella, you're now calling us lab rats?" Lindsay asked, as she took a bowl from her. "That's not fair."

"Yeah, Stella, when did you join the dark side of the force?" Danny asked, as he took a bowl from her.

"I didn't join the dark side, Danny," she replied, as she handed the last bowl to Hawkes. "Now eat this. I have to go yell at Flack for calling me a lab rat." Then she was gone.

"Yeah, she's not in the dark side yet," Lindsay muttered, as she shivered and buried herself deeper in the blanket. "But if she hangs out too much longer with Flack, she might turn to that side."

"What makes you think she hasn't all ready turned to the dark side?" Hawkes asked, as he began to eat his soup, as Danny flipped on the tv. "They could be plotting our deaths out there and we have no idea."

"You're right, we should send you out there."

"Not funny, country girl," Hawkes said, as he coughed. "You're the ones who got me sick."

"Not us," both Danny and Lindsay said at once. "The Dark sided ones."

"Right. So how we gonna get them back." An evil smile then crossed the CSI's faces.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


End file.
